Muppets on Broadway
Muppets on Broadway is an upcoming second sequel to 2011's "The Muppets ", 2014's "Muppets Most Wanted ") and the 9th Muppet movie, in cooperation with The Jim Henson Company and co-produced by Jim Henson Pictures, with many similarities of the 1984 Sony/TriStar film, Muppets Take Manhattan. The plot for this movie is that the Muppets are trying to buy a Broadway theater for a Muppet musical as they stay at the Happiness Hotel in New York. Bret MacKenzie and Nick Stroller return to be writing for this movie. The human cast include Hugh Jackman (John Potts), Jennifer Connelly (Linda Potts), and Ariel Winter (Juliet Potts). Plot After the events of Muppets Go Global, the Muppets decide to do a next sequel about themselves who come to New York City to stay at the Happiness Hotel infested with Muppets while trying to get their musical variety show on Broadway. The theater inside the hotel has acts featuring the Zucchini Brothers, Wayne and Wanda, Bobby Benson's Baby Band, a melodrama with Miss Poogy, Uncle Deadly, and Wayne, Elvises performing "Suspicious Minds", Lubbock Lou's Jug Huggers jug band, etc. More info coming soon. Human Cast *Hugh Jackman as John Potts *Jennifer Connelly as Linda Potts *Ariel Winter as Julie Potts Guest Star Cameos *Jason Alexander, *Cedric the Entertainer, *Steve Martin, *George Clooney *Mindy Kaling, *Bill Hader *Madison Pettis *Glenn Close *Jane Krakowski *Idina Menzel, *Santino Fontana *Kristin Chenoweth *Mayor Michael Bloomberg *Whoopi Goldberg *Lilla Crawford *Jon Hamm, Muppet Characters *''Muppet Characters'' (speaking) *80's Robot, Andy and Randy Pig, Afghan Hound, Angelo, Annie Sue, Animal, Babies, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Beard, Beauregard, Behemoth, Bill the Bubble Guy, Big Mean Carl, Blind Pew, Bobby Benson, Bobo the Bear, Bubba the Rat, Camilla, Chickens, Chip, Clifford, Constantine, Crazy Harry, Debbie, Denise, Digit, Doglion, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Phil Van Neuter, Dr. Teeth, Dragon, Elephant, Elvises, Emily Bear, Flash, Floyd Pepper, the Flying Zucchini Brothers, Foo-Foo, Fozzie Bear, George the Janitor, Gonzo, Gorgon Heap, Hilda, Hobos, Janice, Johnny Fiama, Kermit, Leon, Lew Zealand, Lindbergh, Link Hogthrob, Lips, Marvin Suggs, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Piggy, Miss Poogy, Mulch, the Mutations, The Newsman, Old Tom, Penguins, Pepe the King Prawn, Pigeons, Pops, Rizzo, Robin, Rowlf, Sal Minella, Sam Eagle, Scooter, Seymour, Singing Food, Skeeter, Statler and Waldorf, the Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Thog, Uncle Deadly, Vicki, Walter, Wayne and Wanda, Yolanda Rat, Zoot *''Background Muppets'' (non-speaking) *Ace Yu, Aretha, Artie Springer, Angel Marie, Angus McGonagle, Arnie the Alligator, Baby Koozebanians, Baby Tree Creature, Bad Polly, Badger, Bears, Bananas, Baskerville, Beastie, Beautiful Day Monster, Beaver, Beggar, Begoony, Bertha, Beth Bear, Betsy Bird, Big Head, Bill (frog), Bison, Black Dog, Blotch, Bluebirds (including the Early Bird), Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Bossy Boots, the Bossmen, Brool the Minstrel, Brewster, Bubba, Bugsy Them, Bulls, Butane, Cactuses, Calico, Camel, Candle, Captain Pighead, Carter, Catgut, Cats, Cinders, Chester Rat, Chopped Liver, Clams, Clarissa, Clodhoppers, Clueless Morgan, Cockatoo, Colleen Barker, Cows, Crab, Croaker, Crocodile, Cue Card Monster, Cynthia Rose, David Hoggselhoff, Dead Tom, Deer, Dodo Bird, Dogs, Dolphins, Donkey, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Droop, Ducks, Earl, Eugene the Tuba Player, The Early Bird, Fazoobs, Flaubert, Fleet Scribbler, Fletcher Bird, Flower-Eating Monster, Flowers, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Fox, Frackles, Frogs, Frank the Dog, Gaffer, Gawky Birds, Geri and the Atrics, Gertha, Gil (frog), Gimley, Gimley's Boss, Giraffe, Gladys the Cafeteria Lady, Gnu, Goat, Goggles, Gorillas, Gramps, Grizzly Bear, Harold (woodpecker), Hippopotamus, Horses, Howard Tubman, Iguana, Inkspots, J.G., Jack Rabbit, Jacques Roach, James Bobin Muppet, Jill (frog), Jim the Dog, Jones, Jowls, J.P. Grosse, Kangaroo, Koala, Koozebanian Phoob, Laughing Boy, Laundress, Lemur, Lenny the Lizard, Lion, Llama, Lobsters, Louis Kazagger, Lubbock Lou, Luncheon Counter Monster, Mad Dog, Mad Monty, Mahna Mahna, Male Koozebanian, Masterson Rat, Mean Mama, Merdlidops, Mice, Mickey Moose, Miss Belle, Miss Kitty, Miss Mousey, Mo Frackle, Mr. Bitte, Mr. Curly Twirly, Mr. Poodlepants, Mrs. Applebee, Mrs. Dilber, Mudwell Mudbunny, Murray the Minstrel, Muppets Tonight band accordion-player, Muppets Tonight band bass-player, Muppets Tonight band drummer, Muppets Tonight band violinist, Muppy, Nigel the Conductor, Nigel the Director, Norman (ram), Octopus, Ohboy Bird, Ohreally Bird, Old Joe, One-Eyed Jack, Ostrich, Owl, Parrots, Pelican, Pigs, Platypus, Poison Cackler, Pokey, Polar Bear, Porcupine, Prairie Dogs, Quongo the Gorilla, Rabbits, Raccoons, Rats, Real Old Tom, Red monster pirate, Rhinoceros, Righton Bird, Scruffy, Sea Lion, Shaky Sanchez, Shark, Sheep, Shirley, Skunk, Slim Wilson, Snakes, Snowths, Sprocket, Squirrels, Sopwith the Camel, Tatooey Rat, Terri Springer, Thingy-Thing, Thor, Tiger, Timmy Monster, Trumpet Girl, Turtle, Turkey, Thompson's Gazelle, Tatooey Rat, Undertaker, Unicorn, Vulture, Walleye Pike, Walrus, Wander McMooch, Water Buffalo, Weather Guy, Wesley, Whaddyasay Bird, Whale, Whatnots, Winny, Wolf, Wolfhound, Yellow monster pirate, Youknow Bird, Zebra, Zeke, Zelda Rose, Zippity Zap, Zondra * Sesame Street Muppets (speaking): '' *Bert, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Ernie, Grover, Oscar the Grouch Muppet Performers *Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Foo-Foo, Statler, Beaker, Lips, Flash, Rizzo the Rat, Link Hogthrob, The Newsman, Bean Bunny *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam Eagle, Marvin Suggs, George the Janitor, Mulch, Baby, Bert, Grover, Oscar the Grouch *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot, Beauregard, Waldorf, Baby, Chip *Bill Barretta as Bobo the Bear, Big Mean Carl, one of the Elvises, Johnny Fiamma, Pepe the King Prawn, The Swedish Chef, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, Behemoth, Bill the Bubble Guy, Doglion, Baby, Lead Hobo Muppet *Peter Linz as Walter, Skeeter, Baby *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson, Miss Poogy, Sal Minella, Seymour the Elephant, Dr. Phil Van Neuter, Mildred Huxtetter, Gorgon Heap, Cookie Monster *Matt Vogel as Floyd Pepper, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Robin the Frog, Camilla, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Pops, '80s Robot, Beard, Emily Bear, Constantine, Big Bird (voice) *Jennifer Barnhart and Carey Stinson - Big Bird (double puppeteering) *Alice Dinnean as Hilda, Wanda, Baby *Ryan Dillon as Clifford, Leon *Rebecca Wilson (dancer) - Kermit (alternate puppeteer) *Tyler Bunch as Thog, Blind Pew, Angelo, Baby, Hobo, Old Tom *NY Muppet Performers: Martin P. Robinson (Zucchini Brother), Carmen Osbahr (Baby), Joey Mazzarino (Zuchinni Brother), Stephanie D'Abruzzo (Vicki), John Tartaglia (Zucchini Brother), Pam Arciero (Yolanda Rat, Afghan Hound), Louise Gold (Annie Sue), Julianne Buescher (Denise, Debbie) *Additional NY Muppet Performers : Anthony Asbury, Heather Asch, Billy Barkhurst (Ernie), Carol Farabee (Ernie's right hand), Lisa Buckley, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Melissa Creighton, Frankie Cordero, James Godwin, BJ Guyer, Andy Hayward, Patrick Holmes, Haley Jenkins, John Kennedy (Baby), Jim Kroupa, Tim Lagasse, Michael Latin, Michael Lisa, Amanda Maddock, David Matthew Feldman, Ed May (Mutation), Tracie Mick, Paul McGinnis (Baby), Lara MacLean, Noel MacNeal (Baby), Marc Petrosino, Andy Stone, Ian Sweetman, Chris Thomas Hayes *LA Muppet Performers: David Barclay, Tim Blaney, Kevin Carlson, Nathan Danforth, Tanya Haden, Patrick Johnson, Sean Johnson, Brian Jones, Donna Kimball, James Murray, Bruce Lanoil (Hobo), Drew Massey, Ted Michaels, Michael Oosterom, Karen Prell, Michael Quinn, Brett O'Quinn, Michelan Sisti, David Skelly, Allan Trautman, Victor Yerrid, Art Vega, Alex Villa, Chase Woolner Songs Trivia *The Happiness Hotel of New York (formerly the Muppet Hotel), a free hotel but not always dissipating as the one in London, has 4000 deluxe rooms, four restaurants including a buffet, a swimming pool and waterpark, a petting farm, a 5,000,000 gallon aquarium, a concert, an IMAX movie theater, a nightclub, a comedy club, eight ballrooms, a convention center, a conference room, a video arcade, a live stage theater, a spa, a business center, a fitness center, a transit station with a bus, taxi, and shuttle, a pet resort, and even a monster resort. *Skeeter makes her official non-animated debut in the Muppets franchise. Her puppet is recycled from a Scooter puppet from 2002-2010 and she resembles what she really looks like in the four-part Family Reunion Muppet Show comic book issues. *This movie will be filmed at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York City, New York (that is where Sesame Street is taped since 1992). *The obscure characters from ''Fraggle Rock (including Sprocket) and "Dog City" make their first appearance on a Muppet film since Muppet Treasure Island when The Jim Henson Company, who owns Fraggle Rock and "Dog City", gives Disney permission to use them for this movie as background characters. *Working titles for this movie include "The Muppets 3" and "The Muppets...Once Again". *The Muppet Babies will return for their puppet appearance during their flashback as babies. *A new full-body Muppet debuts in this movie: this time a full-body Muppet elephant that is manipulated by two Muppeteers, one performing in the front using his arm to manipulate its trunk (like Marty Robinson and (the late) Jerry Nelson performing Snuffleupagus on "Sesame Street") and an additional one performing in the back. *A very large Muppet dragon takes about five Muppeteers to operate it. Category:Muppets Category:Movies Category:Sequels Category:Disney films Category:Films Category:Comedy Category:Fishbird's Ideas Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:2017 Category:Musical Films